


Aconitum and Oleander

by Leitachan



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cliche, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic family, Just Friends, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Stalking, Twins, Will Add More, as the story progresses, don't worry they are the bad guy, readers parents are eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leitachan/pseuds/Leitachan
Summary: ** “What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them? What if they make fun of me the whole time? What if they are misogynistic? Oh, by the gods, I wouldn’t be able to hold my anger back if they are. Oh, but what if-„„Shut up!“, you held the phone a bit away from your ear out of fear it would fall off. Okey, you deserved that. **Concentrated on her job and school she doesn't want love, she doesn't need it, especially when THAT get's brought up again. But this time everybody knows. (even media for some fucking reason. okey, she knows the reason why they are interested, she just decides to ignore it. Just like she ignores everything. Even the obvious simps.)
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Haiba Alisa & Reader, Haiba Alisa/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Original Character & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirofuku Yukie/Reader





	1. Look what I got! Anxiety!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has multiple trigger warnings!
> 
> Of course I will put them in front of each chapter as they apply. Just wanted to let you know beforehand.
> 
> This chapter has none. 
> 
> Trigger waring may be: rape, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, suicidal thoughs, dark humor, blood, murder, child abuse, child hitting, sex. and with that mentions of them too.

„ **this** **is** **a shit idea** and I’m going home.“ You spun on your heel and started to walk when- 

„No. Why would you? The plan IS good. Just rush in there and surprise them!“ a female voice said through your phone. 

„I’m just…“ you sigh and stop walking, of course you would listen to her. It’s not like you would do anything for this woman- including ignoring your crippling social anxiety to stop in the middle of a school ground, surrounded by staring student because _clearly_ you weren’t part of this school. 

„I don’t know. It’s too much.“ your… extremely detailed excuse is met with silence. Nervous you looked around, you hated it when she did this. Silently forcing you to speak your mind when you didn’t want to, didn’t know how to. It forced you to actually think about your problems and that’s-…. 

Well, that’s certainly something you tried to avoid at all costs. 

Another sigh escapes you; Alisa could be so stubborn sometimes. „I just don’t want to meet the whole team!” there. You said it. It didn’t even feel that bad saying it. Well. That was a lie. Now that it sunk it a few seconds and you understand what you said, you felt kind of bad. 

Saying you didn’t want to meet Tou’s and Haji’s team felt a little bit like a betrayal. But that didn’t stop your mouth from doing what it does best. “What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them? What if they make fun of me the whole time? What if they are misogynistic? Oh, by the gods, I wouldn’t be able to hold my anger back if they are. Oh, but what if-„ 

„Shut up!“, you held the phone a bit away from your ear out of fear it would fall off. Okey, you deserved that. You also deserved the growing numbers of eyes fixated on you, judging. You felt the sudden urge to yell at them that you actually were allowed to be here. The coached gave you permission. Yes, the coach themself! 

You were a good girl and called them beforehand, letting them now that you will invade their practice to surprise the captain and his co-captain. Ew, okey, it is weird calling yourself a _good girl_. 

Note to yourself: never call yourself that again. It kinda freaks you out and not in the good way. But others calling you a good girl? Yes, yes, very good feeling. 

God, you were such a bottom sometimes. **Stop**! Go to horny jail, stop it. No horny thoughts in this _very_ _Christian_ household. 

surprisingly Alisas voice instantly went back to its natural softness and pulling you out of your misery called your own though process. Pulling out just like when his d- **N** **O** **.**

„ (Y/n), Honey, Darling, Light of my World, the reason why I wake up every morn-„, you roll your eyes, a soft smile spreading on your face. All of your prior thoughts erased. 

„Stop the names, I get it.“ you try to sound annoyed but your tone lacked the... well, annoyance. 

„You know I love you, right?“ 

„Yes.“ you answer as if it is the stupidest question someone could ever ask. 

„I love you. SO MUCH. BUT _SOMETIMES_ … I want to slap you.“ a small pause as if she needed to regain her composure and fight the urge to SOMEHOW slap you thru the phone. Which you -without a doubt- believed that she could. This woman was just too powerful, if it would turn out at she is one of Aphrodite's children you wouldn’t even bat an eye. Not Aphrodite herself because you don’t want to compare ANYTHING to Aphrodite. just to be save, you never know. 

"First of all, you will meet the team sooner or later. Secondly, name ONE person who doesn’t like you.“ And there were a quite a few people where you knew that they would rather agree to being skinned alive than to ever meet you again. 

There were your grandparents who as they put it just "don’t agree with your and your sisters _lifestyle_ “, then there were your uncle and his son. And there were so many other names running through your head. 

you opened your mouth to say any of their names, but Alisa beat you to it. 

„Family doesn’t count. Especially your homophobic-ass, trash family. Nothing against your parents or your sister, love them, but the rest? Throw them away. Straight up trash. “ 

„okey, okey there is still Kondo-kun.“ you almost spit his name out, pure disgust painting on your face. 

„He doesn’t hate YOU; YOU hate him. He is still as obsessed with you as the day you found him sniffing your underwear. Ew, that reminds me that I saw him the other day.“ Alisa fake gagged. 

you shudder at the thought of the football captain. The hair on your neck rising, your paranoia kicking in. He wouldn’t have followed you to Sendai, would he? NOOOO, never...or...would he? Scanning the area with your eyes as you listened as your best friend goes on.   


„Let’s forget about him. Really, I don’t even know how you do it. Not even your Exes hate you, kinda jelly, not gonna lie. The only ex who still likes me is probably you. But that’s not the point here. They will like you. Not only because you’re really fucking awesome but also because you are hot as fuck.“ Oh god, here we go again. There were still people who hated you. You knew that but apparently Alisa decided to just ignore their existence, as she always does. Even when they're standing right beside the two of you. 

„I mean how old are they?“ this wasn’t a rhetoric question, you noticed, as she gave you time to answer. They were in high school. First to third year... you did the _quick_ _Maths_ in your super genius brain. 

„I think between 15 to 18“ 

„HA! You see! They are a bunch of hormonal, teenage boys and you are a super cute, hot and awesome girl. So even when you fuck up and say stupid shit. And let’s be honest, you probably will, you always do. but that’s okey because pretty privilege will save your ass“ you giggle and look down to inspect your cloths. 

You wanted to make a good first impression so you’re wearing something more… academic, you guess. The platform and heels of your black boots adding a few inches to your height. The end of the boots disappearing under your pants. You just bought these pants a week ago or so. They caught your eye because the color was split in the middle. “Shoto-pants” you called them; the left leg was white while the right leg was red. You tugged your white blouse in them and layered it with a red, sleeveless, knitted sweater, not quite the same red tone but near enough. An onyx- crystal necklace peaked under your collar while a beige coat and a brown leather backpack finished up the look. You looked like a little Shoto-themed scholar. 

  


Your makeup indicating that this might not be your go to style. You had a winged eyeliner, smaller than normal but still very… noticeable and dramatic red eyeshadow around your eyes. No fake eyelashes because you are too stupid to know how to put them on, so you always needed Alisas help.

She tried her best to teach you but you always fucked it up. But who knows maybe the next time you will finally be able to master the ancient art form of clueing fake eyelashes on your stupid not-symmetrical eyes. You tried it, honestly. Even this morning when you were getting ready, but it just wouldn’t stick! And after an hour, which felt more like an eternity, you gave up.

You were so annoyed at yourself that you didn’t had the patience to deal with your hair, so you just wore it open. The rest of your makeup wasn’t really noticeable, keeping it a bit “natural”. You didn’t even use lipstick but only because you left your favorite one in Tokyo. Every day you curse to yourself, _j_ _u_ _s_ _t_ _w_ _h_ _y_ _w_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _y_ _o_ _u_ _s_ _o_ _s_ _t_ _u_ _p_ _id_ _s_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _t_ _i_ _m_ _e_ _s_ _?_

(//Why does this look like Nyx doesn't have eyes? They are there and they are brown. I swear//)

„Thanks, but I think I’m just afraid. Meeting new people is always such a hassle.“ 

“Honey, that’s because you’re a people pleaser.” 

You sighed, “I know. It's just... I don’t wanna fuck up, okey? Their team is really important to them. So, it’s only natural for me to want them to like me.” 

Yet again Alisa gave you nothing but silence. 

“Do you want to say something or..?” 

“Y/n, I understand. Really. But you have nothing to fear. Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san know you. They know how you are, and they voiced that they want you to meet their team, right? 

“yes, but-” 

“No buts! 

„And didn’t you already meet these other two of their team?“ 

„Ah yes, when they visited me last holidays. They brought them with them.“ 

„And they liked you, right?“ 

„…“ 

„RIGHT?“ 

„Yes, I think they did.“ 

„You see. no worries, babe.“ your spirit seemed to lift up. You were grateful for Alisa, she did so many things for you and every time you were down, she lifted your spirits up again or distracted you. And sometimes all she did was yell but even that always helped. This sounded so...cliche you could puke. 

You sigh, „Thank you. Really, I mean it. I don’t know what I would do without you.“ 

„I wonder that too sometimes“, she teased you, a small chuckle escaping her, „but if you really don’t want to do it.“, her voice suddenly serious. 

"You can always go when their practice is over. Bring Freya and Nyx with you. Ask them if they want to go on a walk with them, catch up. In the end it doesn’t matter what you do or if the team is there or not, as long as you finally meet them again.“ 

You think about that for a little. It actually would be better if you had your two babies with you. At the thought of your two dogs, you instantly relaxed and you genuinely smiled. 

„Yes, I think I will do that. Thanks, again, for everything.“ 

„Honey, you don’t have to thank me for everything. I’m your friend helping you is part of the pack we made when I lured you in my trap.“ her voice getting that teasing edge. „BUT if you want to thank me that badly, you can just send me a photo of what's underneath your cute little outfit.“ 

You laugh at her proposal, „Sure, darling. Everything for you.” your voice suddenly tripping with playfullness” but you say you lured me into your trap as if I didn’t know you were a succubus the second I laid my eyes on these delicious legs of yours. Ever thought that maybe **I am** a hunter. And I caught myself the hottest woman japans?“ 

Now it was Alisas turn to laugh, „I’m glad your usual self is back.“ 

„Alisa!“, was heard from the other ends background. 

„Sorry, my dearest hunter, my brother is calling. Talk to you later~ and don’t forget to send me that picture!“ 

You chuckle, „sure, till then.“ She hangs up and you let out a last sigh before you turn around and got back into the car. 

  


—— 

  


„You are already back?“ Ito-san asked, turning her head to look at you as you seat down. Her forehead covered in worried wrinkles. You plumbed in the backseat, positioning your backpack on the seat beside you. 

„Yes, but I wasn’t even inside yet. I think I will go after practice and take Nyx and Freya for walk.“ you explain to the woman who probably knows you better than your parents. She was in her late 40s but looked no day older than her early 30s. She nodded, starting the car and slowly parking out. 

„Okada-san notified me. If everything goes accordingly, she will be here within the next week. And your sister called me to say that her stay in Italy will be longer than expected but she enjoyed the letters you send, your Italian is getting better.“ 

You looked at her for a few more seconds. It was about 7 am in Italy, Nana would never call this early just to tell you that your Italian was getting better! She could have just texted you or waited till you were finished talking to Alisa, but she didn’t... you checked your phone, just to make sure she really didn’t text you. 

No, she didn’t. So what was so urgent she called Ito-san?... „there is something else she said, isn’t there? What is it?“ 

She sighs, „You both are going to be the death of me.” rubbing, her forehead and then her templates, “She said, and I quote: Tell her if she isn’t going to meet up with Tou and Haji I will tell mom she broke her favorite necklace AND I will tell dad that she was the one who ripped his shirt.“ Your jaw dropped in disbelieve. 

„THIS BITCH SAID WHAT?“ you shouted at the poor woman. 

„Can you please not yell at me?“ She simply and calmly responded, glancing at you through the back rear mirror. 

„I’m sorry, but that’s not even true! Okey, that with dad’s shirt was me but she was the one who broke the necklace! The audacity of this-„ you mumbled the rest of the insults. knowing that Ito-san hated it when you swore. 

„Well, I can’t control the actions of your sister, but you see them today so there will be no problems.“ 

„You don’t understand, Ito-san! It is about the principle! We agreed that we will never snitch on each other.“ You pouted. 

Ito-san laughed as she turned the volume of the radio up. The conversation ended with that and the rest of the short ride was accompanied with a comfortable silence. 

You watched as the buildings and trees pass by the window. It was the middle of spring and the first term already started a week ago. You thought about school for a while. It will be awkward starting school two weeks later than everyone, even if it only would be awkward for the first few weeks, then everybody should have forgotten about it. That’s at least what you hoped for. Moving back was unplanned and sudden, not really having a choice but to enroll in a new school. You let your mind wander. From your old school to your friends, to Yukie. Your heart clenches at the thought of your ex-girlfriend. Deciding to brush the thoughts and memories of her perfect smile and her eternal eyes out of your brain as you saw the gates to your estate. 

Ito-san halted in front of the door, letting you out of the backseat. Your house wasn’t that big. 

Yes, your family belonged to the upper-class, and even there they belonged to the elite. So, when people said „eat the rich“ your family was included in that and to be honest you wouldn’t mind if they were eaten. And if that meant you would be eaten too, so be it. It’s just how Thanos said it, a small price paid for salvation. If the salvation was that it meant one crazy-ass rich family less or your own death was open for interpretation. Both answers were correct. 

Okey, maybe your house was pretty big but to your defense nine people used to live here so it had to be a bit bigger. It was a two-floor house, with eight bedrooms (only four are currently used), four bathrooms, one living room, one kitchen and dining room. 

It wasn’t anything special, there were no painting which costed a small fortune nor was the house in any way or form technology advanced, just the normal stuff. 

But what certainly was special was the garden. It was gigantic, part of the adjacent forest on it. The building was covering maybe just 2/5 of the actual property. 

A wildflower field and a stone pavilion decorating the earth, a stone path leading the way from behind the house. That’s all you could see from the front gates. But you knew what lingered in the back. Of course, you knew, what a stupid statement, you grew up in this very building. 

The rest of the garden lingered behind the house, hidden from unwanted eyes, the forest serves as a natural fence and boarder. A volleyball field, not used for years, still standing, as if it was yesterday you played with your sister and some friends a three vs three on it. Or as if your parents would invite their old colleges and friends over to have a friendly match and some dinner. 

A good distant away from the court was the winter garden, a beautiful place, right out of a fairy tale. And you can proudly say that it was partly thanks to you. It was the only place your dogs weren’t allowed to go into (besides the kitchen, yet they always sneak in it). 

The risk of them accidently eating one of the poisonous flowers that were in there was just too high. Freya and Nyx were both well-behaved and very good trained yet they- especially Freya- had a thing for pretty-looking flowers. 

The only thing that was missing was a built-in pool but japan was too cold for it to be worth all the work. 

The rest was mostly just a gras area, where your babies could run around, living their live. Honestly, the whole estate was a little fairy castle, appeasing the softer side of you. 

The side of you which wanted to run away with your significant other to a land where nobody knew you or your family, to a little cottage which was just far away from the next town so people didn’t bother you but near enough to go on a quick shopping spree on the market. 

Buying new books from mystical, ancient libraries where you could swear the librarian didn’t age one day since you first went there. Riding horses everywhere and wearing long dresses in all the colors of the rainbow. 

Rumors were that you were a fairy or a witch. Other stated you were a princess from a foreign country. And you would never clarify them. 

You knew that and that’s why it’s your favorite property. After all it’s where you grew up. You can’t even remember how many late night talks you had while sitting in that pavilion. Or how often you scraped your knee while trying to catch insects together with Tou and Haji. The laughs you had with them. The tears that fallen when you lost a three vs three volleyball match against your parents and their colleagues. At the thought of your childhood friends, you decided to text them. 

* * *

**Bestie Vibes Only <3 **

**(Y/N)**

Yo, bitches, when does your practice end? 

_4:26pm_

**TotallyNotAnAlien** ** <3 **

OOWWW why? Do you miss us? 

Does our princess want to face time? 

_4:31pm_

**(Y/N)**

Ew, don’t call me princess. 

_4:32pm_

… and yes, I miss you, stupid. 

_4:36pm_

**GozillaKinnie** ** <3 **

We finish at 5 pm. 

And we miss you too. 

_4:37pm_

**(Y/N)**

Thanks, only-person-I-trust <3 

_4:37pm_

* * *

You sighed, you had about 25 minutes to go to Sejio again, looking up to the sky searching for motivation. You quickly went inside, checking your hair in the mirror, not even taking off your backpack, coat or shoes. 

Yua-chan will kill you if she finds out you're not taking your shoes off. You pray silently to whatever creature was powerful enough to save you from the housekeeper. 

After that you took the two dog leashes and went outside again. You whistled once, signalizing Nyx and Freya to go to you. 

Not even half a minute later you hear them running up behind you. With a quick turn you see a very happy, 50 cm, light brown Pitbull running to you. Freya was followed by Nyx, a 70 cm Doberman. Both sprinting with full speed to you, not slowing down. 

You kneeled, letting them sniff you, you hoped this would slow them down but it seemed Freya had a different plan. She crashed into you which caused you to fall on your ass. 

Nyx –not helping at all- snuggling up to you. You held your hands up in defense of their cuddling attacks just for them to shower your hands in kisses. The tickling from their rough Toungs on your hands making you laugh. 

“Yesss, you are such good girls! The best there are!” you cooed, standing up to clip the leashes to their harnesses. Once they were fixed you gave them one last pet, they did so good standing still for you. With a “let’s go” they walked a in front of you out of the property. 

Normally you would only take 15 minutes to the school but with Freya, who appreciated every flower you came by and Nyx, who seemed very eager to stare every being down who dared to come close to you, it took a little longer. 

And you totally didn’t take a wrong turn that one time, so when you noticed you had to awkwardly turned around just to walk the exact same way you came, back. 

When you were near the school you took your phone out, checking the time. Exactly 5 pm, you are so good! 

* * *

**Bestie Vibes** **Only < ** **3**

**(Y/N)**

So... u finished? 

_5pm_

**GodzillaKinnie** ** <3 **

Give us a second. We just ended, need to change. 

_5.01pm_

**TotallyNotAnAlien** ** <3 **

I mean... we can still facetime rn 

We’re still in the changing room thou. I think you will like the freshmen 

_5.02pm_

**(Y/N)**

Yea, haha nah. Don’t wanna see half naked teen bois. Thankssss. There's nothing to see anyways, lol. 

Call me once you’re finished, I’ll wait. 

_5.02pm_

* * *

You waited around a corner till your phone finally vibrated. With a wide smile you stared at the Name, “ **TotallyNotAnAlien** ** <3 ** is calling....” 

“Yohoo~” an enthusiastic voice rang in your ear. 

“Heiaa, pretty” you answered with the same energy, before chuckling. “Are you out yet?” 

“Yes, but wait! I will put you on speaker, so Iwa-chan can hear you too.” 

“key, where are you btw?” you ask, trying to sound absent minded. 

“Any second at the gates, Matssun and Makki are here too!” you peeked around the corner. 

There. You saw them, their backs turned to you. “Heia, Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san!” from the background you could identify two voices greeting you back. Wrapping the leashes another time around your hand -just for security-, you started sprinting towards the boys. Freya and Nyx seeing your sudden dash as a challenge run with you and shortly after that are basically dragging you behind them. 

They seemed to have picked up Haji’s and Tou’s sent as they botch targeted Hajime. The poor boy couldn’t react before the two dogs attacked him with kisses. 

The sudden appearance of two big dogs startled the team and a few shrieks could be heard. The victim, Iwaizumi, flinched at the impact of Freyas hugs. He just watched the two dogs trying to get his attention with wide eyes as the gears in his head start to turn. 

You didn’t give him time to figure things out. With a quick step you stand in front of Tooru and pull him by his tie down. On tip toes you start to bombard his face with kisses. His right cheek got three kisses then his left got four, his forehead even got five. In the background you heard people talking something about “crazy fangirls” and “invasion of personal space” but you choose to ignore it. You just wanted to leave one last kiss on his nose but he pulled you away and pushed your hands of his tie. 

“Wow, thanks, I guess. You know I’m always grateful for all the presents. And this sure is a lovely one at that but it is a bit too much. I hope you understand that this is my personal sp-” he finally opened his eyes and when his dark brown eyes laid on you, he stopped talking. 

He sharply inhaled before it was your face that got bombarded with kisses. Shutting your eyes at his harsh and rushed kisses. 

And then they suddenly stopped and you felt yourself getting turned around and wrapped up in arms. 

“Hey Iwa-chan! I was doing something!” 

You opened your eyes and looked up. Hajime was looking down on you, a soft smile spread across his face. “What are YOU doing here?” his voice not more than a whisper. 

You giggled in his chest, “hehe, I moved back.” 

At that his eyes widen and he pushed you away from him. Holding you on your shoulders, 

“YOU MOVED BACK?” he was so loud that even strangers passing by looked with a slight concern at you. Tooru popped up beside Hajime to look you in the eyes. He smiles just like he does when he gets to eat milk bread after a long time without it. But you can’t call it a smile. When you smile your mouth is closed but Toorus mout is wide open. About a hundred flies could fly in there. at least a hundred maybe even more if they liked cuddling. His eyes basically forming stars. 

“Why didn’t you tell us??” opposite of his looks Tou’s voice was surprisingly soft and calm which was a little bit weird because he was never one who left out an opportunity to express himself... very loud. 

A soft smile now infiltrating your face muscles, “I wanted to surprise you, dummies!” 


	2. Everything comes back to volleyball, doesn't it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to the team and the first step is set, they know your name and you know theirs. Finally having faces to sort the names -Tooru and Hajime have thrown at you whenever they talked about their team- to.
> 
> But your little get together promptly ends when you decide that running away is good way to escape unpleasant questions. (It totally isn't, especially because they have your number and can just call you or text you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good with summaries but you already might have guessed that, lol.
> 
> If you have criticism let me know since this is my first fanfic I kinda rely on it. Especially if you find that anything is too cringy, I'm sometimes oblivious to those things. And ofc if you think something a canon character does or says is way out of character, I try to keep them as canon as possible but ehh.

**“I think I killed them.”**

a satisfying grin formed on your face, “fucking finally.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi just stood there. A mixture of excitement and pure shock written all over them. Hanamaki waved his hand in front of Oikawa’s eyes. He didn’t move, his eyes trained on your proud figure, a stupid wide grin plastered on his pretty face. Did they even breath? Probably not.

Some time went by and the rest of the team shuffled closer to the commotion, or rather the lack of commotion. Curios eyes stared at you and it felt like some of them could see into the depths of your very rotten soul which made you self-conscious. Was your hair okay? Was your outfit presentable? Wait, did you even wear pants? One hand of your slowly moved to your tight, feeling the fabric beneath your fingers you relax a little bit. Yes, you were wearing pants, thank the gods. Maybe it was your makeup? Did your eyeliner smear?

Realizing that -you in all likelihood- looked at bit messy you tried to inconspicuously fix your hair and outfit, refraining from tucking your sweater back into your pants. Is It socially acceptable to do that in public? You weren’t sure, there was nothing sexual about tucking, right? But they stared so much.

Wait! IDEA! What would you think if someone would tuck their shirt in right now? Would you find it weird? No? Maybe? A little? FUCK, you really didn’t know. Okey, just to be sure, no tucking. You would have to google that later. Under different circumstances you would just do it without a second thought but in front of Tou and Haji’s team? Yeah, no thanks. Not wanting to embarrass yourself or your friends for knowing you (which is probably a izzy bit too late).

Luckily Nyx and Freya seemed to have picked up your distress building up as they both returned from Hajime and Tooru to your side. Using them as an excuse to do something except (fake) smiling at the new faces, stressing about tucking your sweater in and waiting till something happens.

Technically you could take the initiative and introduce yourself, but you wouldn’t be you if you talk to new people first. Crouching down, you pet both of your girls paying them all the attention you have.

“Are you sure you want to move back?”, you look up in the worried eyes of Hajime, who apparently snapped out of the trance, “I mean living here again is different than just visiting over the holidays.” Standing up again you just shrug, not wanting to discuss this in front of everyone. It’s not like it was your decision to move back, well it _was_ but staying in Tokyo was out of the question. And the way your dad sounded over the phone you knew he would have demanded to move sooner or later to move.

“All my stuff is already here.” A stupid excuse but you hope he would get that you didn’t want to talk about it right now -or ever for that matter-.

And he got it, _thank the gods_ or this would be very unpleasant, changing his worried look to a sympathetic one and grunting in agreement.

Something popped in your head, “oh, right. Here.” You took your backpack off and rummaged in it for the two boxes you prepared. You gave Hajime the black one with white sketches of crystals on it and Tooru -who was still standing there looking at you- the beige one which had black sketches of famous paintings and statues of Greek gods.

Hajime instantly opened his one while you had to open Tooru’s for him. The scent of freshly backed milk bread snapping him out of his… whatever that was he was in. A Trance?

Beaming at you he didn’t even ask anything or thanked you for backing him his favorite dish and just grabbed the box and shoved the bread in his mouth. You knew they would be more than hungry after practice, so -like the good mother friend you were- you brought them their favorite food. This was totally not a bribe to forgive you that you didn’t tell them earlier of your move. Absolutely not.

You gaze wandered to Iwaizumi who somewhat looked sad at his box, without you having to ask he stated in the saddest voice, “I don’t have chopsticks to eat it.”

“Oh right”, rummaging through your backpack again you found the studio Ghibli-themed chopstick you’ve taken with you. What could you say? You are an amazing mom friend and for that you were allowed to mentally pat your shoulder, which you did.

Taking them out of the wrapping you handed them to him. Now it was Hajime who beamed at you before he stuffed his face with the Agedashi Tofu you cooked for him.

The rest of the team just watched the whole interaction.

“do you two eat pussy like that?” both of them don’t stop at that and just ignore the pinkish-brown haired boy. A chuckle escaping you. Whoever would get eaten out by one of them would be… you didn’t know if they would be lucky or extremely unlucky. You continue to think about it and decide to settle on lucky. Hanamaki continues trying to get a reaction out of them while the taller boy besides him turns his attention to you after laughing at a few of his friend’s antics.

“Looking fresh as ever, Sato-chan” his eyebrows were raised as he inspected your _drip_ , his deep voice had a warm undertone, easing your anxiety a little bit. He gave you a nod. Who the fuck said fresh these days? You wondered as you returned his nod with a -hopefully warm- smile.

“Looking mighty fine yourself, Matsukawa-san.”, he only chuckled at that, silence threaten to settle again. It wasn’t like you hated silence, quite the opposite actually. Silence could be very comforting but not when people were staring at you like they expected for you to do something and certainly not when you didn’t know 80% of the people.

You turn to Oikawa, the atmosphere getting a bit too awkward for your liking. The whole team just _watches_ you and doesn’t even attempt to hide it. Are they waiting for something? Oh by the gods, they are probably waiting for you to slip up and embarrass yourself. That would definitely give them laughing material. You nudged Oikawa, “don’t you want to introduce me?” He nods in agreement, facing the team.

“Guys, this is (y/n). Darling, this is the team.”, he presses out between bites. You roll your eyes at the nickname, wow, what a help, but taking this little starting help. walking in between your two friends you are able to see the whole team, you bow.

“Sato (y/n), I’m a third year. Nice to meet you all. Oh, and these are my dogs, Freya and Nyx, they are very well trained, so no worries.” A polite smile decorating your face, covering the nervousness spreading in your heart. Did you say too much again? They surely didn’t care about your dogs and if they are trained or not. You hope they wouldn’t notice how tense you were; you forced your face to relax and mentally slapped yourself for the dog comment. They didn’t need to know that everything in your body told you to turn around and run away.

Freya and Nyx would follow you, no doubt even if you hadn’t them on a leash, that means they wouldn’t stop you from running away. In fact, they would probably encourage you, not like the two pillars standing beside you. They were the real problem, if you wanted to run away you would need to catch them off guard. They were eating right now; a better opportunity wouldn’t arise.

But they would hunt you down and it wouldn’t matter how fast or good at hiding you were, they would find you. And then they would do the worst thing they could ever do to you. They would be hurt, hurt because of your yellow-belly ass. Ergo, you decided to stay and endure the torture of meeting new people.

“Hello Sato-san, I’m Yahaba Shigeru, a second year.” a boy with caramel-like hair stepped forward, lightly bowing. And with that the rest of the team one after the other introduced themselves.

There were the third years, but you knew them already. Tooru, Hajime, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Then there were the second years: Yahaba-kun, he was a setter and seemed really nice, cute and innocent but something was off, but you couldn’t put a finger on it. And Watari Shinji, the libero of the team and a very happy and optimistic person.

And last but not least the flower bud, the first years. Kindaichi Yutaro, a middle blocker. He was rather tall for a high school student, especially a first year. Kindaichi-kun was a bit timid at the beginning at least, you did know he was (intimidated? Was that the right word?) by seniors therefore you weren’t surprise when he stuttered through half of his introduction, it was quite cute. Kunimi Akira, was a opposite hitter and seemed indifferent… like all the time, sometimes a bit irritated when someone was too loud or said something really stupid.

If you were honest with yourself, you would say that it was fun getting to know them. Their names were nothing new to you and most of the time you could already guess them before they even opened their mouth, their demeanor giving them away. The guessing game you played with yourself in your head being mainly the fun thing about the introductions.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa always updated you on weekends about their week. And since practically their whole life consists of volleyball practice you got updates on their progress as well. You didn’t mind it, of course not. You even helped them, gave tips and ideas for strategies and training units. And scolded them when they -particularly Tooru- practiced too much and neglected school _and_ health.

Even thou you couldn’t say shit about neglecting school (and your health) since you were the queen at doing exactly that. Having to go to school which offered in person classes as well as online classes so you could travel around japan to do your “job”. (It was more like you used your job to pursue your hobby, but nobody needed to know that.)

Your hobby being drawing volleyball player in action. A rather niche hobby, somewhere in your childhood your brain decided that when volleyball player jumped to spike a ball or towered over a spiker to block it or even crouched down to dig a ball was THE most fascinating thing on earth to draw.

And maybe if you think about it hard enough you would come to the conclusion that it just had to be volleyball, since your whole live already revolves around it.

Being it, your whole goddamn family being professional athletes and/or coaches who played at some point in their life volleyball. Or your parents, who were both professional volleyball player till your dad decided to start a company and guess what it’s about! RIGHT, volleyball! (and other sport but mainly volleyball)

You couldn’t even point out the exact things his company did, from sponsoring single players to whole teams, they also produced and sold athletic gear and nutritious food. Always trying new things out to improve them to a point where they even had a scientific research center for textile and food (and a bunch of other stuff). They also provided coaches, analysts and so much more. To put it simply: “ _Sano Sports_ ” was a big shot in the sports world.

You knew, Sano Sports was such a boring name. There was no spice behind it, but it fitted your father. Plain, simple and straight to the point but at least he loved his family, you guess, and he spoiled them to some extent. For example: once your mom broke her arm and couldn’t play, knowing once it was healed the season would be over. Your dad couldn’t stand seeing her so dejected and decided to organize his own tournament. He invited teams from all over the world just to see his wife happy. The prize was some disgustingly high amount of money and a five-year contract with Sano Sports.

You were around ten that time. The only thing you remember was the team dinner afterwards. The laugh your mother shared with your dad, loud, happy and carefree. Your brother, your sister and you were playing with some of the kids from mom’s teammates. It was a good day, your mothers’ team didn’t win but many friendships and acquittances were made. You think this was the last time you heard your dad laugh out loud.

Or being it, Nana herself, who found her undying love for the sport at the ripe age of four. Your older brother was at fault for that. Every time your parents had to work, and he had to watch his little twin sisters -even thou he actually didn’t _have_ to watch you since you had nannies and he was only eleven but whatever- he took them with him to his volleyball practice.

And then with six you befriended Tou and Haji, who -of course- both like to play volleyball. So, yes, maybe it was inevitable for you to like the sport at least a little bit. And maybe you even liked the sport more than just a little.

Traveling around japan to different powerhouse schools to help coaching, collecting experience and analyzing their teams, visiting tournaments and even friendly matches was essentially your dream job, at the moment at least. Later you would love to do the same but for national teams, not only traveling around japan but the whole world. And being able to draw hot athletes in action just was the cherry on top. And yes, you were already able to visit professional practices, but you knew you were too inexperienced and young too do anything helpful, except maybe gawk at hot people and help the managers out a little bit. That’s why you refused your Dad’s offer, what you didn’t refuse was your moms offer to watch her and her team practice occasionally. The difference between their offers were that mom invited you to watch as her daughter and your dad would have sent you to you do your job and since you couldn’t do your job right, you didn’t want to do it at all, not till you’re ready. You would feel bad if you used your position just for your own gain without doing actual work.

This had multiple reasons. One being that it felt like you would use the player itself, use their trust for your own creative satisfaction and the other, being that no one knew that you were the daughter of the CEO. That meant they had expectations for you – as a analyst of Sato Sports and not the probably spoiled brat of the CEO- you had to meet them and if you wouldn’t their view of the company would sink. And you didn’t want that to happen, not when you knew for a fact that your dad tried everything that the business was clean and morally correct which was by all means not easy. Not when people were as power and money hungry as they were.

Ergo no, you would never do anything to damage the reputation of his business.

_____

Once everybody got introduced your two friends already finished their food. You traded with them, they gave you the empty boxes and you gave each, one of your leashes. Storing the boxes back in your backpack you turn to Hajime, “And? How was it?”

He nodded licking his lips, “you get better and then better. Did Hana-chan help you this time?”

“More or less, she only cut everything and supervised.” He nodded again, “but she couldn’t stop me from spitting in it.”, you proudly smile at him.

“You little shi-“ he headlocked you, rubbing your head with his finger joints. You tried to escape but your strength was nothing in comparison to Hajimes. Tooru just ignored you two.

“Come on, let’s go.”, he said to the rest of the team. Wait, right, why were they still here? Shouldn’t they go home or something? Don’t they have homework? Or a loving family that waits for them? Or a new video game to play? Or any other different hobby? Besides volleyball of course. It’s not like you are interesting enough for them to stay. So why are they all still here? Or are they waiting for something? Oh, wait. Shit, they probably wanted to go somewhere so you are totally holding them back, oopsie doopsie. Maybe you should have asked your two friends that beforehand.

Still in the headlock you lifted your head to look at the Volleyball Captain, “You wanted to go somewhere?”

But it was not Oikawa who answered, “Yes, we wanted to go drink something. Do you want to tag along, Sato-senpai?”, it was Watari-san who asked you.

“I doubt I would get in with Freya and Nyx.”, sending him an apologetic -and sincere- smile. He looked a bit sad at your refusal. How cute.

“Don’t worry Watari.” Tooru made his way to the Libero, laying his free arm on his shoulders, “There will be enough times where we can go out together. Once she is our manager it will-“

“Tou.”, he looked at you with a slight hint of surprise that you interrupted him, “I can’t be your manager.” This surprised Hajime too, releasing you out of his grip and facing you.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” somewhere in the background you hear someone say, “uuhhh are we going to witness a couple fight?”, you internally eye roll. God, teenage boys are stupid sometimes.

“That means that I _CAN’T_.”, earning a whine from Oikawa, who takes his arm back and is coming back to you. Standing right in front of you, shielding you from the eyes of his teammates. Sweat starting to form on your forehead. You knew in which direction THIS would go. And you didn’t like it one bit. 

“But you are coming to Sejio, right?”

You hesitate, gods, you knew that they wouldn’t take this good. For more than one reason. The first and most evident reason was that you wouldn’t be their manager but the manager of “our arch nemesis” as Tooru dubbed him one day in middle school.

You expected Hajime to insult Tou for being so over dramatic. Like.. _WHO_ in their right mind has an arch nemesis? You expected Hajime to yell at him, throw a volleyball at him, expect him to do _something_ but he did nothing! Oh, contraire, he even nodded in agreement and joined. HE JOINED!

Well, maybe not really joined, he never said that Shiratorizawa’s ace was his arch nemesis, but he didn’t disagree with Tou. And as far as you can remember, you never saw Hajime and Tooru so angry at someone. Of course, Oikawa was always a bit dramatic, and Iwaizumi always had a shorten temper, especially when it comes to Oik’s antics but the pure irritation was something you never saw on them.

But you wouldn’t go so far saying they hated this Ushijima Wakatoshi guy. Yes, maybe they did a little bit, but it was more frustration and rivalry than raw hate. And you could understand it, if what they told you about him was to judge by, he really was a person you could easily get irritated by. Judging only from your friends’ tales was anything but objective hence your openness for Ushijima to be at least a tiny bit nice.

But by Philotes, that still meant _YOU_ had an enemy now and you didn’t even meet the boy yet. You saw him a few times thou, when you were attending nationals -well, not really attending, since you didn’t play but you were a manager of one of the teams attending. So, you technically attended, right? -

Anyways, you saw him but never actually spoken to him, but he seemed… well-mannered? He was quiet, didn’t talk much but listened to his teammates, taking their criticism and tried to do better. He reminded you quite a bit of you father which was weird to say because your father was in his early 50s and Ushijima was 17/18.

His stoic demeanor -and his objectively attractive body- let him appear older than he was, though Hajime you found out that he was around your age. When Haji told you that you almost dropped your phone, you really thought he was at least two years older. But, oh well, everybody is built different.

And the second reason why they wouldn’t like it was simply… you weren’t there. There would still be some distant between you, not as much as before, of course, but still enough. And maybe, deep, deep down in the unconsciousness of their heart, the same part who thought that maybe Ushijima was right and Shiratorizawa was better, they were scared.

Scared that you would think that it would have been better for Oikawa to go to Shiratorizawa, that it was better for you to go there, too. That you would leave them behind, pursue your dream career and become the greatest coach/analyst there was. Or even worse, that you would not only leave them behind but think that they were losers. And you knew that they would never admit that they had these thoughts, but you could always see it in their eyes.

Your eyes find the ground, not wanting to look in Toorus dark brown eyes, you shake your head slowly. He sharply inhales, “Where are you going then?”

They knew the answer, you _knew_ they knew. It’s not like your parents would have picked some random school. They let your brother pick his high school himself and look where he is now. Even thou it wasn’t the fault of the school he went to, but it was out of the picture for them to let you go there. And Sejio was out of the picture because..? You didn’t really know, but all the begging on your sisters and your part fell on deaf ears. It was probably because there was an even better and successful school. And when they said _that_ you both took it personal.

Nana was somewhat grateful that they let them move back to Miyagi, instead of forcing them to a completely new prefecture. Or even worse force them to live with some of their relatives in Germany. A country they visited maybe every three years for two weeks. At least your relatives there weren’t complete assholes to you. Maybe it was because your sister and you were not outed to them but who really knows. You were definitely not one who wanted to find out.

You panicked, not wanting to answer Tou, so you did the think you always did when there was a problem you didn’t want to face. You run away -this time quite literal. Fuck the surprise momentum. Fuck that they will probably stop you. Everything in your body screamed at you too run away anyways-, with the words, “Oh, already so late? What a bummer, Ito-san will be mad at me when I come home late again. Text you later.” You took the leashes of Freya and Nyx turned around and run away. After not even a minute of running your girls dragged you behind them, running at full speed. You made the mistake of looking back, wanting to check if your friends chased you, they didn’t, they just looked like statues, not moving. _Again_. You had at least some luck left because you nearly ran into a stranger, but your heroic reflections helped you dodge them. Once you were out of sight you started to walk slowly. What a graceful goodbye, such a good job you did there, really.

But back to the real problem. Why did you run away again? They wouldn’t even be mad at you, so why did you run away? They knew you had little to no saying in which school you would enroll in. And they also knew that your parents prioritized safety over everything else. It was truly a miracle that they let you back to Myiagi. Their obsession with safety was also the reason why you saw them about five times a year in person. Such great parents, aren’t they?

Crushing you with presents because of their lack of presence. You guessed this was normal, at least when the tv trope was anything to judge by. The rich kid having everything they could wish for but the very thing they truly want, truly need, is the love of their parents who are too busy working. It always made you laugh. You would take the presents over their presence every time.

But seeing them five times a year was better than before, where you haven’t seen them for three whole years. No calls, no letters, not even texts, nothing. So yes, maybe they should crush you with presents, maybe they should buy you the entire fucking world if they are at it.

That reminded you of something and you groaned. You forgot to give Hajime and Tooru the rocks you found. You search your coat pockets and pulled out two smooth rocks, both were more or less, definitely less but when you squint hard enough you could identify the heart shape. With a “tz” you pull out your phone.

You had multiply missed calls from Hajime, Tooru and -to your surprise- Nana.

* * *

**Bestie Vibes Only <3**

**Bitch#1**

I hate men so much.

Kill them all

_5.15 pm_

**(Y/N)**

you're totally right but how did you came to that conclusion?

@GozillaKinnie @TotallyNotAnAlien I will visit tmr again, if it’s okey 4 u.

Forgot to give you something

_5.37 pm_

**Bitch#1**

They exist?! Isn’t that enough to conclude that.

This dude said that women volleyball wasn’t a real sport? Like..HUH? 

If Ichi weren’t there I would have shoved my fist so far up their ass that they could have tasted my nail polish.

_5.38 pm_

**(Y/N)**

That makes zero fucking sense. You think his mom didn’t give him enough attention?

And Ichi’s just ruining the fun at this point

_5.38 pm_

**TotallyNotAnAlien <3**

Y/N! Where THE FUCK did you go? Why didn’t you pick up your phone?

_5.38 pm_

**Bitch#1**

what tf did u do this time?

_5.39 pm_

**(Y/n)**

Baby, I’m not even here. I’m a hallucination

_5.39 pm_

**GozillaKinnie <3**

She run away after we asked in which school your gonna go if it isn’t Sejio

I hope he isn’t a volleyball player, that’s just straight up embarrassing.

Men ain’t shit.

_5.40 pm_

**Bitch#1**

Oop-

Tell em’ Haji-babe.

_5.41 pm_

**TotallyNotAnAlien <3**

YOU CAN’T JUST RUN AWAY

Nannnaaaaaaaaaaa, in which school do you gonna go?

We just want to know, even if it is Shiratorizawa

_5.41 pm_

I CAN SEE THAT YOU BOTH ALREADY READ THE MESSAGE. ANSWER!

_5.48 pm_

**GozillaKinnie <3**

Your silence is saying enough

_5.50 pm_

**TotallyNotAnAlien <3**

I can’t believe you’re cheating on me like this

What does Shiratorizawa have what Sejio doesn’t?

_5.51 pm_

**(Y/N)**

…I heard they have horses

_5.51 pm_

**Bitch#1**

…they went to nationals

_5.51 pm_

**(Y/n)**

…

Girrrrllll, you didn’t had to come after them like that

_5.52 pm_

**Bitch#1**

Don’t act like you didn’t think of the exact same thing

_5.52 pm_

**(Y/N)**

:)

_5.53 pm_

**Bicth#1**

Yeah, bitch. Thought so.

_5.53 pm_

**TotallyNotAnAlien <3**

I’m blocking both of you

_5.54 pm_

**(Y/N)**

Okey <3 But like I said I will visit tmr again. I’ll be at the gates at 3pm.

_5.55 pm_

**Bitch#1**

Do that, Tou <3

_5.55 pm_

**GozillaKinnie <3**

You’re both the worst

_5.56 pm_

**Bitch#1**

We know<3

_5.58 pm_

* * *

**Bitch#1**

Ito-san said you will come later than planned. WHEN?

_6.30 pm_

Idk, in like a week?

_6.35 pm_

BITCH?! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL ALONE?

That means I have to face Ushijima alone? T-T

_6.36 pm_

It’s just a week don’t act like we do everything together, bitch

_6.37 pm_

Whatever

_6.37 pm_

Omg, look, it’s gonna be alright, you will see. It’s not like you can’t defend yourself

_6.38 pm_

Do you want a barbie marathon once I’m back?

_6.45 pm_

Hell the fuck YEAH

I'm not you.

I’m not planning on fighting anybody

_6.50 pm_

Sure, babe, keep lying to yourself.

I just know you’re gonna snap one day and kill someone

_6.51 pm_

Look who’s talking, you ballsack

_6.53 pm_

YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A FUCKING BALLSACK.

_6.53 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philotes is a minor goddess or spirit personifying affection, friendship, and sex. She was a daughter of the goddess Nyx.
> 
> I really hope you will like Nana, she is probably my favourite character. And their parents are kinda....not good parents to say at least (do I write them as they are to cope with something in my life? Maybe, who knows :) )
> 
> I wanted to write this fanfic originally just to give all of the haikyuu characters a hug T-T, they deserve it so much.
> 
> AND my exams start next week so updates will be irregular.


End file.
